A la espera de la perdición
by Skinless
Summary: Encerrado en un calabozo, lo único que puedes hacer es pensar y lamentarte...


A las fans de Len... solo les diré ke no la pasa muy bien en mi fic n.nU

* * *

**A La Espera De La Perdición**

Aun no entiendo cómo llegué hasta aquí... la verdad nunca quise lastimar a nadie, pero sé que lo hice...

De qué forma? No podría decirlo. Solo estoy aquí atrapado en esta prisión sin merecerlo realmente, este maldito calabozo en el que no merezco estar!

Siento esos deseos de venganza... los siento muy a menudo, pero solo me entristecen, cualquier bondad que pude haber tenido la he perdido por completo... solo me provoca un vacío en el alma.

Pero aun mantengo la esperanza... esperanza de que algún día tal vez pueda volver a ver la luz del día con los mismos ojos de hace tiempo atrás. De poder sonreír y mirar a los demás con afecto. O de que todo acabe pronto.

Estas cadenas lastiman, más de lo imaginable... no es un dolor físico, para nada. Mi cuerpo ya ha sufrido suficientes suplicios... demasiados... ya no pueden lastimarme más, aunque quisieran ya no soy capaz de sentir ese dolor, mis heridas aún arden, siguen abiertas... mas no me afectan, mi alma y mi cuerpo ya no están conectados...

Hablo de otra clase de dolor, el haber tenido algo y perderlo.

Madre, Padre... ¿cómo es que he caído aquí? ¿Por qué me han abandonado? Cada vez que miro la carta que han dejado junto a la daga la herida de mi alma se hace más grande, ¿Es que acaso no merezco otra oportunidad?... acaso he sido tan malvado como para merecer esto.

Sufrimiento, es eso a lo que estoy condenado?... Me han quitado mi felicidad... y me han dado esto a cambio? Toda una vida de soledad, siempre el sufrimiento. Es acaso lo único que merezco?!

Mis gritos no sirven de nada... aquí nadie puede escucharme, nadie lo hará. Simplemente no prestarán atención. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Viviendo en estas miserables condiciones, aplastando mi orgullo hasta convertirlo en cenizas pidiendo misericordia a Dios.

Al igual que mis padres, también me ha abandonado, me ha dejado aquí entre las sombras sufriendo por la ausencia de sentir el calor de una palabra de afecto, sentir la comprensión... sentir que a alguien le importo.

Donde están ahora esos que decían ser mis amigos?, también me han abandonado, mas aun recuerdo sus risas, su valor, cuando asegurábamos ser hermanos, los momentos en que discutíamos y terminábamos entre una lluvia de risas... sus alentadoras palabras, sus muestras de... cariño... casi olvidaba esa palabra, pero que mas da. Para mi ya no tiene sentido... y todos esos momentos solo quedarán en mi memoria. Es aferrándome a los buenos recuerdos como he sobrevivido.

Quizás lo merezca, eso es lo que atormenta cruelmente... quizá merezca todo esto, tal vez no sea una condena sino un dolor merecido justamente.

Pero como hablar de justicia en esa forma, despreciar a un ser humano humillándole en una triste húmeda y obscura celda! Eso no es justicia...

Mi alma se parte al pensar que han sido los de mi propia sangre quienes me han condenado cruelmente a esto, ellos quienes con tanto amor me criaron. Quienes siempre me apoyaban y ayudaban en todo y que con tanto esfuerzo me sacaron adelante en este mundo tan difícil... solo para hundirme de la manera más cruel.

Sé que algún día sufrirán por esto, se darán cuenta de lo que hicieron y no podrán personárselo... pero para ese entonces ya será tarde... yo no me encontraré aquí para ver sus caras clamando por el más mínimo perdón...

Estaré muy lejos... ya lo siento, siento que todo termina lentamente que cada palabra que digo coarta más mis deseos de vivir.

Y qué podría vivir... a pesar de mi corta edad ya llevó la desdicha más grande que pueda existir.

Cada vez que duermo pierdo totalmente la noción del tiempo, ningún sueño ha sido reparador... ya no me quedan fuerzas, me siento completamente destrozado.

Esos gritos de nuevo! Esos malditos lamentos que son capaces de destruir el alma de cualquiera, esas voces llenas de sufrimiento gritando sus últimas palabras disculpándose por todo lo malo que han hecho durante sus vidas y agradeciendo todo lo bueno de estas. También llorando por los seres que más aman; por no poder estar cerca de ellos, por no poder verlos, sentirlos...

Se que más temprano que tarde terminaré igual que ellos, estoy muy consiente de ello, estos últimos meses se me han hecho eternos y se que no podré lidiar con esto más... ya que se que mi condena es de por vida... que la justicia y los sueños no existen.

Comencé a escuchar pasos a lo lejos, fuertes pisadas que se acercaban a donde me encontraba, traté de imaginar que nada malo ocurriría de nuevo... que al fin saldría de aquí, pero al escuchar la voz de aquel ser me di cuenta que no debía esperar nada bueno

-Que acaso no piensas morir nunca? –Ese horrible hombre se acercaba de nuevo, como lo detestaba...

Me miró por la ventanilla antes de abrir la puerta y comenzó a soltar mis encadenadas manos de la manera más brutal que se le pudiese ocurrir.

-... Veo que ya no hablas, acaso al pequeño le comieron la lengua las ratas! –Decía burlándose

-Maldito bastardo... –Murmur

-Cómo te atreves a llamarme así! –Gritó empujándome y tirando la comida que me traía al suelo. –Si tienes hambre, puedes empezar a comer... como puedas

-Crees que me causas daño?

-Te crees muy valiente, verdad? Estúpido altanero! Quieres que te cause daño?!

Solo sentía como me golpeaba violentamente en la espalda con ambas manos una y otra vez... mas no podía sentir ningún dolor.

Traté de ponerme en pié, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas comencé a toser y escupir sangre no podía detenerme, esta vez si logré sentir algo de dolor. El hombre me miró algo asustado... sabía al igual que yo que esa sangre no era producto de sus golpes.

-...Al parecer tendrás que acompañarme al infierno.

El hombre se tapo la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo y salió de la celda.

Lo último que le escuché decir fue "Yo no iré a ninguna parte, y no creas que siento compasión de ti... tu muerte no será dulce y yo me encargaré de eso"

No puedo permitir que estas humillaciones continúen, ya he sufrido demasiado... los recuerdos ya no hacen nada más que atormentarme, estas malditas paredes solo me quitan el aire, y ahora percatarme de esto... definitivamente esto ya acababa...

Mi vista se centro en la daga, esa hermosa daga dorada que nunca logré apreciar... esa era mi salvación... era la única posibilidad de que todo acabase luego. De no tener que lidiar más con este patético sufrimiento...

Tome la carta en mis manos y la leí por última vez.

_"Se que tarde o temprano terminarás agradeciéndonos esta ayuda... _

_Tómala, no dudes en hacerlo... no tengas temor alguno. _

_Es solo por tu bien" _

Después de todo... ya no tengo por quién vivir...

* * *

Dejen Reviews! 


End file.
